


With Child (Based on Yet-Another-Tale)

by coolcat001100



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat001100/pseuds/coolcat001100
Summary: A birthday present for KatelynntheG, I got the inspiration for this when I sawthis adorable videothe Game Grumps put on their Twitter. I thought it would be especially cute in the YAT scenario, and thus this fanfic was born.Happy Birthday, Kate.





	With Child (Based on Yet-Another-Tale)

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I last imported one of my fics onto here. I doubt anyone cares, since I don't think many people even know this account exists yet, but the reason I dragged my feet for a while was just because of a bunch of real-life stuff that came up, and this happened to slip between the cracks of everything that was going on. Thankfully, I've only got one or two other fics from Deviantart to import here before I tell more people about this account and start posting stuff I haven't shared before.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Skie craned her neck upward and stood on her tippy toes, struggling to see the photograph on the table. Seeing how fruitless her effort was (as well as how red her face had turned from said effort), Frisk knelt down to pick her up. She then stood back up, cradling her in a way that kept her comfortable while also firm enough to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Is that better, sweetie?" she asked.  
Skie smiled and nodded her head. Glad to hear this, Frisk turned her attention back to the framed photo. It was a very old picture, one that had existed for a long, long time. As a matter of fact, for a while it had resided in an old lockbox full of other sentimental family objects, stored away like a collection of valuable heirlooms in a king's stash of treasure. To Frisk, though, this picture had more value than any wealth, land, silver or gold. When she and Asriel had gotten their first house together, it seemed only right that they finally find a good place to put the polaroid, so they could see the old memories that picture carried whenever they wanted to.  
Keeping the toddler firmly in place, Frisk took one of her arms and pointed it to one of the points of interest in the photo. "Can you tell me who that is, Skie?"  
Skie visually followed her arm until she reached the part of the picture she was pointing at. Her face lit up with recognition. "Undyne!"  
"That's right, sweetie! It is Undyne!" Frisk smile grew as she pointed to another part of the photo, not too far from the previous one. "And who's that?"  
Skie leaned in a bit more to get a better look before answering. "Alphys!" she chirped.  
"That's right, Skie! It's Alphys!" Frisk said. "And who's that?" She pointed again.  
Skie responded even quicker than before. "Gram-ma!"  
"Very good!"  
"Gram-ma is your mama!" she added, pointing at Frisk.  
"Yes, she is my mama," she chuckled, ruffling Skie's head. Her hand tickled with sensation as she felt the tiny horns hidden beneath her hair. "And who's that?"  
Skie took a couple seconds to think before making her guess. "Pah-py-rus?"  
"No, sweetie, that's Papyrus," she said as she pointed towards the more slender skeleton in the picture. "Can you tell me who that is?" she said as she pointed back towards the previous part she had been pointing to.  
Skie thought a bit more, and then answered again. "Sans!"  
"That's right, princess! Sans!" Only a few were left now. "Now, who's that?"  
Another one Skie figured out quickly. "Gran-pa!"  
"It is Grandpa, sweetie! Now, can you tell me who that is?"  
Skie thought for a bit, but struggled to come up with an answer. "Hm..." she wondered.  
"I'll give you a hint, Skie," Frisk said with a hint of slyness in her voice, "She's very close right now."  
Skie took a couple more seconds to think. Suddenly, she gasped with realization. "It's you!" she exclaimed, turning her head upward.  
"That's right, princess! It's me!"  
"And that's Papa!" Skie said, pointing at the child standing next to the one who Frisk had been pointing to.  
"Very good, Skie! It is papa!" Frisk said as she held the faun up, who laughed with delight. Pride filled her heart as she held her close and kissed her head, feeling her nuzzle into her chest. "Actually, I think Papa's going to be home soon. Would you like to read while we wait for him?"  
"Yeah!" she cheered.  
As she carried her daughter to the living room, Frisk looked back once more to the picture on the table. It was funny to think about how much time had passed since the day that picture had been taken; funnier still to think about how, in spite of all that had happened in the years since then, that child was still her.  



End file.
